Segunda Oportunidad
by LaLobitaO
Summary: :D espero les guste


_Capitulo 1: el comienzo de todo  
_

-hola a todos, mi nombre es Ana y hoy vengo a contarles algo de lo más lindo!, Sé que no me conocen pero ya lo harán se lo aseguro! jajá - dice una chica de tés blanca, ojos café oscuros casi negros, cabello algo corto y desordenado, se sienta en la orilla de un edificio – jeje miren allá esta por empezar! –señala a una conferencia de prensa

-hoy nos reunimos aquí para darle honor a estos grandes héroes! – dice una chica rubia desde el escenario presentando a los grandes héroes que acababan de salvar la gran ciudad - con ustedes los vengadores!

-ahhh! – Gritando desde el edificio- son de lo más sexy! Mira! Es el gran capi América! Steve Roger! – "si es verdad soy algo molesta pero que les puedo decir es un deleite ver a esos sexys héroes" – je y junto a él, es el único! Anthony Stark!, el gran hombre de acero! Jajá – gritando emocionada

-deja de gritar tanto! – se acerca por detrás un chico no muy joven con un traje rojo y azul dejando ver su rostro – deja al menos escuchar – reprocho nuevamente

- deja me ser feliz pet – haciendo un leve puchero -"le reprocho siempre que me dice que hacer! Es muy molesto" – pensó la chica suspirado – mira hay esta thor! Ahhh! Es más sexy en persona, la viuda negra!, y el famoso ojo de halcón! Ahhh! –gritando – también está la gran espía Natasha Romanoff! Es hermosa!

-eres de lo más extraña te lo han dicho? – dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado

- me lo dijo como si fuese raro! Alooo! Hablas con migo! Jeje – sonriendo totalmente despreocupada

-si debería de acostumbrare –suspiraba el joven

- oye mira! Pobrecito! –señalaba la chica al ahora encadenado y sometido dios del engaño que se encontraba junto al gran rubio poseedor del martillo – se ve como un gatito molesto no es adorable? – sonriendo

- jal! Si claro considerando que destruyo media ciudad y casi nos mata! – grito molesto el joven

- jajá no seas así pet pet parece un gatito nyan nyan – sonriendo de lo más feliz

- no creo que sepas en la situación en la que nos puso verdad? – bufaba molesto pero resignado al ver que la chica seguía admirando a los vengadores

- gracias a todos por venir!, hoy hemos dado nuestro mejor esfuerzo para poder evitar que el! Destruya nuestro hogar! – decía orgullosos el gran hombre de acero, mientras parloteaba frente a todos la chica se levanta -

-que haces? – pregunto el joven extrañado viendo que la chica se proponía a irse

- jeje solo les are un visita! Será divertido! Me acompañas pet pet? – le sonreía la castaña

el joven suspira resignado – nada ara que cambien que te quedes aquí no? – la ojinegros salta del edificio cayendo en picada al vacio – parece que no! – el joven héroe se pone su máscara y cae tras ella pasa sujetarla y luego lanzar su tela hacia otro edificio –que quieres matarme de un susto?!

- jeje sabía que me atraparías tontito – sonreía la joven mientras se ponía en la espalda del joven de leotardo

- a veces no sé si eres mi amiga o solo me usas de transporte – se quejaba mientras se acercaba a la conferencia que estaba terminando

- ja no seas así sabes que te quiero mi lindo amiguito – sonriendo infantil mente – "en realidad son las dos cosas, es aburrido caminar" – pensaba feliz mente la joven abrazada de la espalda del hombre araña

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* detrás del escenario luego de la conferencia*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- que bueno que bajamos, no aguantaba ni un minuto más ahí arriba – decía suspirando el científico mientras se sentaba

- ya tranquilo Bruce ya te acostumbraras – decía sin preocupaciones el millonario quitando se su armadura

- te sientes bien? – se acercaba Clint a Bruce al notar que estaba algo pálido – te ves mal

- ah sí solo algo nervioso... no me gusta estar ante tanta gente – suspira más tranquilo el científico

- bien es hora de que me valla – dijo el gran dios tomando a su encadenado "hermano" entre sus brazos, y se gana una mirada molesta de el dios del engaño

- cuidado! Cuidado! No hagas eso! - se escuchan unos gritos sobre los héroes – que tengas cuidado! – se cae un joven héroe sobre el gran capitán América

- otra vez! – gritaba alegre una chica sentada sobre el gran hombre araña el cual estaba sobre el hombre de antaño

- ah eso dolió! Eres una mocosa malcriada! – gritaba quitando se la de enzima y regañado la

- malo! Araña mala! – le decía señalando al ahora muy adolorido arácnido

se vea como todos miraban algo sorprendidos de la manera en la que cayeron de la nada y solo se levantaban a discutir ignorando a todos, a acepción del dios del engaño que arqueaba una ceja ante la escena tan tonta.

- ah puede saberse que pasa? – preguntaba el capitán mientras se levantaba

- eh? Oye araña, quien es ella? – pregunta una pelirroja al ver la alegre expresión de la chica y la extraña escena estaban presenciando

-eh? Ahhh! – Grita la joven poniendo en alerta a todos – es increíble en el gran capi América!

- eh? Si soy yo – decía algo asustado ante la inesperada forma en la que la chica gritaba tan feliz

- no lo puedo creer! Es el gran y sexy capi capi! Jajaja! – riendo muy feliz la castaña

- ah! Me canse puedes calmarte! – gritaba la araña algo molesto

- eh?! Esta feliz de ver a esta antigüedad de museo! Y yo que ando pintado?! – grito molesto e indignado el multimillonario

- jeje cálmate mi amigo parece una admiradora – dice de lo más tranquilo el joven dios del trueno

- ahhh! Es el! – señalaba en dirección a los dioses

- si pequeña soy yo.. – se vio interrumpido por la euforia de la muchacha

- es el gran dios de las mentiras y engaños! Loki! Ahhh! – gritaba feliz mientras todos la miraban totalmente incrédulos ante tal momento – ahhh! Esto se lo tengo que decir a ale! Se pondría tan eufórica de verte! –decía mientras rodeaba al dios encadenado que se sentía de lo mas incomodo viendo como la joven castaña lo veía y lo rodeaba como si estuviera a punto de comerlo – hoo oye eso te molesta verdad? – pregunto señalando los grilletes y el bozal, a lo que el dios la miro como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – je lo siento no pude evitarlo, te parece si te lo saco – decía sonriendo con inocencia, a punto de quitarse, el dios veía como esta niña estaba a punto de soltarlo, se siento emocionado por un momento, hasta que el gran dios del trueno la detiene – eh?! Que malo! –dice molesta y viendo como el pelinegro le lanzaba una mirada molesta al dios del trueno

- lo lamento jovencita pero no puedes soltarlo tenemos que irnos – decía el dios totalmente serio

- si me dejas soltarlo te daré todo lo que puedas comer y beber! – decía con una feliz sonrisa

- lo lamento pero no puede aceptar eso – dijo el hombre de acero mientras le palmeaba la espalda al gran rubio que miro a la chica con detenimiento como analizando la pregunta

- mmnnn acepto pero solo puedes quitarle el bozal – finalmente dijo bajando la a lo que los demás vengadores comenzaron a replicarle

- como se te ocurre! Eres idiota! –le gritaba la espía

- oye! Ricitos de oro! Que quieres matarnos a todos?! – gritaba el multimillonario

mientras la joven se acercaba al dios del engaño sentado viendo como se acercaba a el – oye te suelo pero si prometes no hacer nada – decía incrédula la joven – si no tendré que hacerte la vida imposible – el dios del engaño quedo sorprendido ante tal amenaza tan patética sabiendo que no le podría hacer nada – solo promételo!, lo prometes? – decía la joven mientras se acercaba a quitarle el bozal

- je con quien crees que hablas mocosa? – dijo con sumo orgullo en ojiverde

- con el gran dios del engaño, sabiendo que si me mientes, que es lo más probable, tendré que hacer que tu vida sea de lo mas miserable con solo unas palabritas – decía esbozando una gran sonrisa

- jeje y como piensas hacer eso? – decía gracioso el dios

- sabias que yo se acerca de ti?... como que te gusta alguien muy especial – sonreía pícaramente

- eh?.. n-no creo que sepas quien es!, además yo el dios de las mentiras enamorado? Si claros! Jaja! – decía burlonamente sumamente nervioso, si ella realmente sabia quien era entonces que aria con esa información?... la divulgaría?!... no ,no podría ser eso acabaría con su orgullo se quedo un momento pensativo

- je que dices? Yo sé algo que a ti te puede sacar todo ese orgullo que tiene – decía feliz, sabiendo que el dios del engaño era débil ante esto, mientras el otro la miraba extrañado y un tanto asustado, como una mocosa que acababa de ver sabia tanto de él, es imposible… o eso creía, no se arriesgaría a que le quiten el poco orgullo que aun tenia

- está bien, te doy mi palabra que no haré nada, pero a cambio, haz que pospongan mi reunión con Odín – decía seria mente el joven pelinegro

- jeje el padre de todo?.. Eso será fácil no te preocupes jeje- le quita los grilletes

- eh?! Pero que haces?! – dice gritando el millonario

- no! – Gritaba el hombre araña – por qué?! Siempre metes la pata!

- oigan tranquilos no hará nada – sonreía la menos ante todos – hice un trato con el y me dio su palabra como dios de que la cumpliría

- fue totalmente solemne mi palabra, no haré nada en su contra pero a cambio pospondremos mi reunión con el gran padre de todo – dijo serio el joven dios

- que?! Tengo ordenes especificas de llevarlo ante el! – Dijo el poseedor del martillo

- je mira si me puedes hacer este favor juro que te are una cena de lujo con todo y rez sobre la mensa solo para ti, además, no crees en la palabra noble de tu hermano? – le dijo la muchacha acercando se al dios

- eh?... mmnnn n-no es que no crea en su palabras – afirmo algo nervioso por la forma que tenia la joven de mirarlo

- no alto! –dijo el hombre de acero – el es un criminal! Casi mata a medio mundo! – decía señalando lo – chicos! Digan algo!

- aun que no me guste Tony tiene razón – dijo la espía

- no creo que sea buena idea – apoyo el arquero

- yo le creo – menciono el hombre de antaño, dejando a todos incrédulos ante esas palabras

- te quedo hielo en el cerebro capi! Como se te ocurre! – Decía Stark mientras lo miraba molesto

- el dio su palabra solemne de que no aria nada, siendo así a pesar de ser el dios del engaño, le creo – dijo sincero

- Steve debes estar bromeando – dijo atónito el playboy– estás loco?!

- bueno si lo prometió le creo – dijo el científico sentado – vamos a darle el beneficio de la duda veremos qué hace…

- tu también! – dijo el espía mirando a bruce – no lo puedo creer

- bueno como yo no pinto nada me voy jeje – camina el hombre araña

- a no tu te quedas aquí jovencito! – dijo la espía – como es que dejaste que ella hiciera esto?!

- a mi no me digas nada ella hace lo que quiere, al pareces no mide las consecuencias

- no le importa al pareces! – dice molesto el millonario molesto

- bueno lo que pasa es que a ella le interesas mucho y te tiene un gran aprecio y respeto – hablaban ambos castaños sin prestar atención a la conversación de los héroes

- entiendo entonces quieres que pase tiempo con ella no es así? – dijo aclarando el punto

- exacto! Eso es todo lo que te pido, te dará libertar por largo rato – sonreía la joven

- oigan ustedes dos! Que no piensan escuchar! – gritaba el playboy llamando les la atención

- Tony cálmate quieres? No es para que te alteres – decía el capitán poniendo su mano en el hombro del millonario

- si es para que me altere! Mira! Habla como si no fuera nada! Es como una broma! – decía molesto

- jaja es solo por un tiempo luego hagan con el lo que quieras – decía la castaña sonriendo

- bueno y cuando conoceré a tu amiga? – preguntaba intrigado el pelinegro

- amiga?! – dijo molesto thor

- así es… dijo que hiso esto por que tenia que presentarme a alguien – dijo sin mas el ojiverde

- que?! – exclamaron todos

_Continuara…._

Capitulo 2: Una nueva amiga

- bueno así que esta es la famosa torre del gran genio Stark? – entrando al ascensor junto a los demás héroes

- solo te lo diré una sola vez!... no toques nada! – Presiona un botón y el ascensor comienza a subir – el edificio está diseñada para que su única entrada o salida sea este ascensor, las ventanas están totalmente protegidas, nada puede salir o entrar a menos que sea por este medio – decía orgulloso el multimillonario, en cuanto se abre la puerta todos observan la elegante sala del millonario y en uno de sus sillones una sorpresa nada esperada.

Una joven de tez morena, cabello negro bastante corto, ojos azules muy oscuros y sentada cómodamente comiendo mirando la gran pantalla de TV – eh? Ahh! Ana! Creí que no llegarías! Vi como tú y pet entraron de sorpresa detrás del escenario jeje – decía graciosa y de lo mas despreocupada la joven

- oye! Te espere sobre el edificio frente a la conferencia! Dijiste que irías hay! – dijo la castaña molesta mientras se acercaba

- menos mal que nadie podía entrar eh? Jeje – entro feliz el arquero mientras observaba la mirada de incredulidad del millonario 

- No no! Alto! Como rayos entraste?! – le dijo a la joven sentada muy molesto

- eh? Mnnn… me está gritando! – dijo señalando al playboy con lagrimas muy bien fingida en los ojos – es malo! Malo! Ahh! – le gritaba la joven

- eh?! No! No llores – la abrazaba la otra joven – mira lo que haces! Tony malo! Discúlpate! – le decía gritando al millonario

- que?! A no y.. – fue interrumpido por el capitán

- tony no seas mal educado con nuestras invitadas – se acercaba a la joven que lloraba y le acaricio la cabeza – tranquila pequeña, Tony no es malo solo es descortés – le sonreía

- no lo puedo creer! Yo no pienso disculparme! Invadió mi casa! – dijo el filántropo notablemente molesto y celoso del como el capi trataba tan amablemente a las chicas

- ya Tony no seas así! – le dijo molesto el hombre de antaño mientras lo miraba

el hombre de acero no hiso mas que suspirar resignado – ok… lo… lo siento – dijo con algo de dificultad

- mnn? Jeje es chistoso! – dijo la menor limpiando se las lagrimas

- jeje a te tengo una sorpresa! Ñar! – la jala del brazo

- ah! Espera no me jales eh? – se queda paralizada frente a todos – ahhh! Es el! – gritaba feliz la joven en medio de la sala

- jeje te dije que lo verías! – dijo la joven tomando al dios del engaño de la mano para acercarlo a su amiga – el gran y único Loki el gran dios de las mentiras

- eh?.. ah hola? – dijo el dios algo incomodo y sorprendido

- jeje parece un gatito! – dijo la joven castaña mientras veía a su amiga feliz

- como que un gatito?! – dijo molesto el dio y con una muy leve sonrojo

- etto… es un places señor Loki! – dijo la morena sonriente – siempre quise conocerlo es increíble!

- no lo puedo creer enserio?!, el mata y destruye media ciudad y es el héroe de estas dos?! – decía indignado el millonario

- cálmate Stark no es para tanto – dijo el arquero tomando lo del hombro – cada quien tiene su héroe

- a mi pareces no es correcto, pero es verdad lo que dice Clint, solo relájate Tony – dijo el científico

- nee nee Tony podemos quedarnos? – decía la pálida chica mirando al millonario con ojos de cachorro

- claro que

- si se pueden quedar – le interrumpió el capitán con una blanca sonrisa – quédense todo lo que quieras

- desde cuando ofreces mi casa eh? – lo miro irritado el filántropo

- vamos Tony se bueno déjalas que se queden – sonreía el soldado, haciendo que el playboy se sonrojara un poco, cosa que no pudo esconder ante los ojos de las dos jóvenes que ahora centraban su atención en esa inusual escena

- valla es muy lindo verdad? – dijo una de las chicas mientras se reían al unisonó

- sip sip lo es, y pensar que es el gran playboy jeje – dijo burlona la morena

- q-que?! – dijo nervioso y avergonzado el millonario

- eh? De que hablan? – decía inocente el gran héroe americano

mientras que el resto de los vengadores reían por lo bajo, recibiendo una mirada amenazante del millonario

- no, no de nada Jajaja – decían ambas para no levantar sospechas

- bueno que tal si vamos por algo de comer tengo hambre – dijo el joven dios mentiroso cambiando el tema

- je preparare algo para comer – dijo el americano yendo a la cocina

- yo te ayudo! – menciono la espía siguiendo lo a la cocina

- así que eres lindo no Tony? Jajaja! – carcajeo el arquero en forma burlona

- si que no vez lo lindo y hermoso que soy – cuestiono con su singular orgullo el millonario

- no seas engreído Stark – dijo el ojiverde mientras se sentaba en el sillón

- jaja! Es lindo! Mas si se sonroja es como un niño enamorado jeje! – decía emocionada la castaña

- parece como un ukesito enamorado – opino la morocha mientras reían feliz mente, ganando se una mirada molesta del filántropo que resignado se en el sillón levantando los pies sobre la mesa de te

- que molestas pueden ser lo sabían? – bufo el joven héroe que hasta ahora se había mantenido callado

- el molesto eres tu pet pet jeje – dijo la pálida chica sonriente

- eh? Y yo por qué? – dijo molesto el joven

- porque siempre te quejas de todo ñar! – dijo sacando le la lengua la castaña

- mocosa malcriada

- maldito invertebrado de ocho patas!

- rarita!

- debilucho

así siguieron discutiendo un largo rato

- siempre hacen lo mismo? – pregunto el científico a la morocha que se sentaba en el sillón junto al dios

- no al menos no se golpean ese tipo de discusión no es rara jeje – decía despreocupada mirando la TV

- oigan vengan a comer – dijo el capitán desde la cocina, a lo que todos rápidamente fueron a sentarse, no habían comido nada en todo el día y por la expresión de todos, se veían cansados, así que durante la comida no se dijo nada, las dos nuevas integrantes de la torre se les dio una habitación para ambas y el ahora nuevo miembro temporalmente se lo metió en el mismo cuarto de su hermano, mientras que el joven héroe se resigno a irse a su casa que compartía con su tía sin esperar nada nuevo al dia siguiente.

- ok aquí estarán ustedes les parece? – dijo el millonario abriendo una habitación enorme con dos camas

- que lindo! Yo quiero la que está junto a la ventana! – grito la castaña tirando se a la cama

- eh? Bueno mejor así te comerán los fantasmas buu~ - intento asustar a su compañera, logrando que le dé un leve escalofrió

- cállate mala!

el millonario solo suspiraba resignado viendo esa escena

- je son adorables – dijo el capitán detrás del filántropo con una sonrisa muy tierna – vamos es tarde mejor si duermen un poco – les ordeno a las chicas con una dulce y maternal voz

- si mama jeje – dijeron al unisonó las chicas con tono resignado pero burlon, causando un leve sonrojo en el militar, esto causa una leve carcajada del genio

- Jajaja! Es verdad Steve pareces una madre, mandando a los revoltosos a dormir – dijo gracioso el millonario

- y tu pareces el padre que se queja por todo – contesto el militar

- reliquia de museo

- egocéntrico malcriado

- capi-paleta!

- enano

ambos se miraron durante unos minutos molestos sin darse cuenta del corto espacio que había entre ampos por el marco de la puerta y el gran tamaño del militar

- y… porque no se dan un beso y acaban con la tención de una vez?... – se escucho la voz de la más joven recostada en la cama, a los que los héroes se dieron cuenta de la corta distancia y se separaron rápidamente con un sonrojo, la rápida separación hiso que el millonario se golpeara la cabeza contra el marco

- auch! – chillo mientras se sobaba el golpe

- ah estas bien Tony? – Pregunto algo preocupado el militar que lo toma con cuidado

- si es solo un golpe je – dijo despreocupado

- deberías ponerle hielo antes que se te inflame la cabezota Tony – dijo la mas joven mirando con falsa preocupación

- no no es necesario yo

- tiene razón ve vamos a la cocina – interrumpió el militar mientras lo llevaba de la mano

- que pero no es para tanto – decía mientras miraba a las chicas burlarse mientras cerraban la puerta – esa mocosas!

- déjate de quejar y siéntate – lo sentó en uno de los sillones y fue a la cocina por una bolsa de hielo

- no es para tanto Steve solo fue un leve golpe que eh? – llega el capitán con una bolsa de hielo y se la pone en la cabeza

- si es mira si se te inflama puede que te de algo más grave! – Dijo preocupado

- no te alarmes quieres calmarte – toma la bolsa de hielo y choca con la mano del capitán haciendo que ambos la sueltes

- ah... lo lamento yo.. – se agacha a tomar la bolsa

el moreno se da la vuelta para quedar frente al capitán, ambos quedan frente a frente mirando se fijamente por un momento

- yo.. será mejor que me ponga a trabajar – dijo nervioso el moreno levantando se para encaminarse a su laboratorio pero una firme mano lo detiene, haciendo que el moreno se estremeciera y se volteara a ver eso ojos azules que lo atrapaban, pero era muy obvio que su orgullo no le dejaría admitir – capi.. – el gran héroe americano calla al menor atrapando sus labios en un fugaz beso, el capitán movía y re lamia los labios ájenos pidiendo permiso para entrar, lo que no paso mucho para que el joven millonario aceptara la intromisión, sintiendo como la lengua del otro hurgaba cada recoveco de su boca, sintiendo la lengua invasora acariciando contra la suya

el rubio sentía como el menor se aferraba de su cuello y lo atraía más a su ser, lo abraza con sus fuertes brazos haciendo lo caer en el sillón poniendo se sobre el, comienza a levantarle la camisa y comienza acariciarle el abdomen

- ah! No espera viejo! – se zafo del beso el millonario intentando evitar que el capitán siguiera – aquí no! – atino a excusar el filántropo para ver si podía zafar de ese problema

- bien entonces.. – el militar sin más se aparto y lo carga cual princesa en brazos de su gallardo príncipe

- que?! No, no espera baja me! – gritaba molesto el playboy a lo que el rubio lo callo con un simple beso, el moreno no pudo resistir y solo se dejo llevar por el musculoso hombre

- cof cof – se acara la garganta la espía que había escuchado los sonidos del molesto millonario, pensando que solo le había una rabieta a Steve cuando lo molestaba, pero al encontrarse con tal escena quedo un poco fascinada y un tanto incomoda – perdón si interrumpo algo pero... no deberías hacer eso en el cuarto?

- no! No deberíamos estar haciendo esto y punto! – se bajo avergonzado el científico millonario – así que es tarde ustedes vallan a dormir, yo tengo un trabajo importante así que nos vemos mañana! – salió corriendo al ascensor y se medio bajando a su laboratorio

- y bien?

- y bien qué? – dijo el militar intentando zafar de la situación un poco humillante, pero en cuanto volteo a ver a la espía que lo miraba de manera picara con los brazos cruzados, sabía que no sería tan fácil

- como que "que!", me vas a explicar que paso aquí? O lo tendré que averiguar a mi manera? – le amenazo un tanto graciosa

- bueno… lo que paso es que amm... – estaba algo nervioso y sonrojado, no sabia como explicar lo que acababa de pasar y como era Natasha no iba a parar hasta que lo supiera

- te gusta no es verdad? – dijo la pelirroja rompiendo la tención, el capitán estaba rojo de la pena agacho la cabeza y asintió levemente

- ahhh! Que lindo! – grito la joven desde el pasillo – no es lindo es súper lindo! Míralo todo rojito! Jeje – gritaba emocionada mientras sacudía a su amiga del brazo

- ya ya pero no me hagas así me mareo! – mascullaba la morocha intentando zafarse sin mucho éxito realmente

- ah? Ah… - el militar deseaba que se lo comiera la tierra de la pena que tenia pero entre las tres chicas lo sentaron en el sillón – que… que hacen?

- te vamos ayudar a que sea tuyo! – dijeron las tres mirando lo seriamente, cosa que dejo al hombre de antaño desconcertado, y a decir verdad asustado

_Continuara…_


End file.
